PicardFelix Drabbles
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: I'm back people! Haha...and I'm diving headfirst into the drabble bandwagon, and bringing PicardFelix drabbles with me! So, obviously, this has slash themes. Okay, let's get this started...
1. Ice

_…Hello everyone._

_Yes, I'm back. I decided to go and take a couple of pit stops at other sections for a little while, and now have a One Piece oneshot humour fic, and a short Roy/Ed (Fullmetal Alchemist) oneshot under my belt._

_But, this is where I started, so this is where I shall return…and I bring to you…Picard/Felix DRABBLES. Now, I don't know if the drabble pool has hit here yet, so I'm not even going to claim to be doing the first drabbles. Because I'm very probably not._

_However, I do plan on making this relate in someway to the pairing 'Picard/Felix' in every drabble._

_So, I put this plan into action by asking the lurvely people over at the Golden Sun Yaoi LJ Community to help me by submitting some words for theme ideas. And, oh how they came through. I have about 14 lovely drabbles to write for you (four of which are sitting waiting to be posted, and another is over halfway written), and then, depending on the stress of school and stuff, I might ask for some more ideas from everyone._

_…What am I letting myself in for?_

_**Disclaimer**: Don't own them, and never will. :sigh:_

_So, here it goes…Today's theme: Ice; submitted by the lurvely Azusasan._

* * *

"And he forgot the effin' ice. Again. Is it honestly _that_ difficult of a task? Is it too much to ask for?" Jenna cried dramatically, collapsing onto the sofa in Mia's house with a world-weary sigh.

Mia merely arched an aqua eyebrow as she began piling some of her freshly baked cookies onto a willow-patterned plate. She was very much used to her girlfriend's over-dramatic persona, and tendency to take her anger out on her older brother, and so she knew exactly what to do to get her mind off things. And that was to give her cookies.

Balancing the plate on one hand, Mia made her way into the living room and set the cookie laden plate onto the coffee table,

"Jenna, what exactly did Felix forget the ice in?" she asked, taking a seat next to the red head and selecting a cookie.

Jenna huffed,

"My drink."

Mia blinked, the cookie held halfway to her mouth. Running this through in her head, she lowered the chocolate chip filled biscuit with a chuckle,

"Is that all?"

"What do you mean 'is that all'!"

"Jenna, it's hardly anything to get worked up over," Mia said soothingly, before pausing, "Um…you didn't get violent did you?" she asked.

Jenna coughed and glared at the table,

"Well I _tried_ to, but…" she looked grumpy again, "Picard stepped in and stopped me."

Mia let out a sigh of relief, at least that meant that an explosion had been prevented today. Well…so far. Mia was often glad that she wasn't the only Mercury adept around Vale, otherwise she was sure that she'd probably be locked up somewhere with nice padded walls if she'd had to deal with Jenna and Felix everyday. On her own.

"…I used to be able to beat him up so easily…" Jenna whined, picking up one of the cookies and pouting.

"…I think I preferred it when he didn't have a boyfriend," she finished, stuffing the cookie into her mouth.

* * *

…_Well. There's the first one. _

_WHAT THE HELL?_

_WHAT HAPPENED THERE?_

_WHERE WAS THE PICARD/FELIX…except for slight mentions? It was more Jenna/Mia!_

_:headdesk:_

_I'll try better next time…_

_And reviews are always appreciated. _

:Asaka:


	2. Sugar

_Hello! I'm back, and I bring with me; drabble number two! _

But first, thank you to my lovely reviewers! Today, with the help of my wonderful (…) muse, Sanji, (see One Piece), I shall tell you all just how much I love you!

Sanji: …:snort:

…Okay, fine, **without** the help of my lazy-arse muse Sanji, I'll tell you all how much I love you.

Sanji: …Oi!

**Isaac's Girlfriend**: Yay! I got a seal of approval:does a little dance: Anyway, here's more Picard/Felix for you! And this time, it's the main pairing!

_**Solar Cat**: Aw, glad you thought it was cute…I thought I'd fallen down at the first hurdle and left the Picard/Felix behind…oops? Glad you don't think that though:D_

_Anyway, here is drabble number two, submitted by another lovely GSYaoi type; pirochan! _

* * *

When Picard had ambled into the kitchen that morning, he never – not in his entire Lemurian lengthened life – expected to see Felix, in a pink apron (Jenna's.) baking a cake.

But that was exactly what he saw.

Leaning against the doorframe, the Lemurian watched his lover bustle around the kitchen, looking slightly stressed and rather cute with a smear of batter across his cheek and-

Picard blinked as he spotted something on the Venus adept's nose, before smirking and clearing his throat,

"Might I say, Felix dear, that that pink apron looks rather good on you?" he asked, causing the brunet to jump and nearly tip the contents of the cake batter onto the floor. Chuckling, Picard walked over to where Felix was hissing under his breath, and attempted to dip his fingers into the batter,

"What're you making?" he asked, grinning slyly as Felix slapped his hands away.

"What does it _look_ like I'm making?" the Venus adept snapped.

"A cake."

"Well there you go. I'm making a cake."

"Who for?"

"Mia."

"Why?"

"What is this? Twenty questions!" Felix muttered, mixing the cake mix a little too fiercely. Picard shrugged,

"I was just asking."

"It's her birthday tomorrow," Felix replied, before glaring at the aqua haired male, "And if you're not gonna help, then get out of the kitchen! You're only getting in my wa-!"

Felix's sentence was cut off when he felt a warm sensation on his nose, and a sudden wetness gliding over the tip making him shiver slightly.

…Wait a minute.

…Why the hell was Picard kissing his nose!

He squeaked, and pushed the older male away – glaring at him and rubbing at his nose,

"What the heck did you do _that_ for!"

Picard grinned,

"You had sugar on your nose," he said simply, turning and leaving the kitchen before his boyfriend found something large, heavy and painful to throw at his head.

* * *

_So, there you have it. This time it was a PROPER Picard/Felix, instead if a hinted!Picard/Felix. And it involved sugar…_

_Sanji:snort:_

…_Speaking of which, I could do with some sugar right now. :slumps over keyboard: I'm knackered…I've got a nice cold, and I'm still in a slight shock over the fact I got 92 per centin my History coursework, and 19/20 in my Geography coursework._

…_O.o;;_

_-Asaka-_


	3. Books

_Hola mi amigos. Right, straight off the bat comes the reviewer love!_

_**Isaac's Girlfriend:** Yay, three-in-one! I think this covers that too…hmmm…I tend to make my shonen-ai a little fluffy, but I know I can do angst too…Now I need to work myself up to…:gulp:…**limes**. Heheh?_

_**Araceil:** YES. I'M BACK AT THE SHONEN-AI! W00T. But I wasn't under the impression that these were drabbles of DHOOM, Jess. XD_

_**Unicornmaddy: **:D And here is more for you! (Yeah, sugar is awesome. It was really easy to write a drabble with that as a theme. Eeee…!)_

_**Sylver Spryt: **:blush: I'm glad you liked it. I'll do my best to keep these going!_

_Anyway, thanks to another lovely GSYaoi type for submitting this idea…And just for the record, the idea of Picard being the dominant one in his and Felix's relationships (or, in humorous speech; 'the pwner'.) has always been a great source of amusement for me. The idea of Felix being all squeaky and stuff just makes me want to giggle and/or laugh like a loon…So, yeah. Expect Picard to be shown as the 'pwner' in most of these drabbles._

_...and...uh. This is quite a short one...hmm._

_**Theme**: Books_

_**Theme Submitter**: timberwolf220_

* * *

Books always had something, some unknown quality that could calm him in a second. They always re-assured him, always were by his side… 

…And this is how he was repaying them, by chucking them at his boyfriend's head like a kid throwing grapes at a monkey.

"PICARD! GET BACK HERE. RIGHT. NOW!" Felix screamed.

There was another thudding sound as 'The History of the Golden Age' hit the ground where Picard had been standing roughly two seconds previously.

"But Fe…" came a slight whining from inside the living room. Felix crept down the last few steps as silently as he could, before wincing as one of the floorboards let out a gigantic groaning noise. There was a scuffling sound from the other side of the door, followed by a tense silence as both Venus adept and Mercury Adept waited for the other to do _something_…

It took about three seconds for Felix to loose his usually rational temper and charge through the doorway, wielding a copy of Kraden's book on Alchemy (not that anyone would care if he beat it to pieces…)…and straight into Picard's arms.

Felix squeaked as the Lemurian nuzzled his neck and purred slightly,

"I don't see what I did to make you angry, Fe…"

Felix wriggled slightly,

"You woke me up."

"…Is that a crime?" came the slightly muffled reply from somewhere around his neck.

"It is if it's any time before 10 a.m., and _especially_ if you wake me up…by…by…" Felix trailed off sounding flustered. He could practically _feel_ Picard smirking into his neck.

"And what was so wrong with the way I woke you up?"

"…You…you…you…you freakin' _molested_ me!" Felix squeaked, turning a lovely shade of tomato red as Picard sighed into the junction of his neck,

"…You really should be used to that by now, Fe dear. And besides, you made the most lovely little squeaking noise when I-"

"Yes, yes, yes…that's enough Picard…shut up…" Felix muttered, turning a new and remarkable shade of puce and whacking him over the head with the large hardback book, "…Moron."

* * *

…_Wooo. I don't really have much else to say apart from: YAY. HALF TERM HOLIDAY! Hopefully I'll be able to get up/write more drabbles this week._

_But, until next time; adios mi amigos! _

_-Asaka-_


	4. Water

_Eheh...eheh...Hi. Yeah, I am still very much alive. I apologise for not updating for a...uh...**long** time, but here I am now! School and such has been killing me..._

_But now, it's the holidays! Everyone do the holiday's dance! And thus, I bring to you...A CHRISTMAS PRESENT IN THE FORM OF A DRABBLE! ...Except it's not Christmas themed at all..._

But it's Picard/Felix, so why quibble?

* * *

**Disclaimer**: ...You really think I own Golden Sun?

* * *

Theme: Water 

_Theme Submitted by: pirochan_

* * *

_'It is the necessity to all human life. Without it, we would all die…wither away to nothing. That was the horrific truth..._

…Another horrific truth was that if Felix didn't start running, Picard was about to give him a taste of a Mercury Adept's true power.'

"Feeeeeeelix…"

That was most definitely _not_ a good sign. Picard _never_ called him Felix. It was always 'Fe', or 'Fe, dear' or for some utterly odd reason, 'Muffin'.

He only called him Felix if the Venus Adept had done something to royally piss him off.

But what had he done?

He hadn't snooped around in any of his poetry…he'd stopped hiding his Lemurian romance novels a good six months ago…he hadn't had any violent fights with his sister in the past week, and he hadn't lost his temper at Ivan for at least three days…

…So why was Picard so mad?

There was a sudden gushing sound, and Felix yelped as a good eight litres of freezing cold water plummeted onto his skin.

In retrospect, hiding behind a bush – completely unguarded – and wondering how he'd pissed off his lover wasn't exactly the best way to protect himself from said lover's wrath.

He glanced up into rather smug golden eyes, and wasn't sure whether to be worried or insulted by the fact that Picard was grinning rather widely, as he reached out to grab Felix's collar and pull him to his feet,

"Maybe…" he whispered into the Venus adepts ear, "You'll think twice before driving my ship into rocks again…"

Felix gulped.

Oh yeah…

...that right there? That might've been the reason.

* * *

_Well. I guess I'll see you all later then. And I'll **try** not to take so long updating next time..._

_Besides, the next drabble is - in my opinion - the freakin' best so far. And it's also the longest I believe...so there's something to look forward to!_

_Merry Jingly-Time Everyone!_

_-Asaka-_


	5. Smut

_:salutes you all:_

_Hello, hello, here I am to bring you drabble number five. This is chapter is for the title **only **so don't worry. There is nothing remotely resembling anything pr0n…except for a book on Karma Sutra. (Shut up, I needed it to be in there. XD)_

_So yes, thank you to evakasumi who submitted this idea for me. It was pretty funny…to…well…just read the first part and you'll see. _

…_Having a perverted sense of humour/mind in general can be rather useful…_

_**Disclaimer**: I just realised I haven't been doing these…oops. Well, I don't own them. _

* * *

Finally…after many days of hoarding, and avoiding his younger sister, he'd done it.

It had been a gruelling task to say the least. It was vital that Jenna did _not_ find out about this, or it'd ruin him. _She'd_ ruin him. She'd yell at him, burn him, and use any other nasty trick in the book and then some against him.

But he'd succeeded. Oh, how he'd succeeded.

It was like a sensuous pleasure, knowing that he was going to get away with this – and the fact that his sister was sitting in the next room reading some old romance novel that Picard had bought back from Lemuria recently made it oh-so much sweeter.

Licking his lips, the Venus Adept removed his gloves and with slow, almost apprehensive motions, reached down towards the object lying on the kitchen counter with relish. He closed his eyes and with a sigh of happiness…

…Felix ripped back the lid of the pudding cup. (1)

Giggling almost gleefully, the brunet male reached for the spoon placed to the left of the cup and took a mere second to enjoy the fact that he was about to indulge in one of his sister's (Jenna. The pudding cup _QUEEN_) delicious desserts.

It was at this point, that Picard decided to make an appearance, his nose buried in a black leather bound book. He glanced up at Felix, who was gently scraping a little bit of the top of the pudding cup onto the spoon, and grinned in a rather predatory fashion,

"Hello Fe, dear," he said, in a slightly sultry manner as he shut the book with a clear snap.

Felix squeaked, and leapt away from the pudding cup like a child caught with his hand in a cookie jar, before sighing in relief,

"Oh it's only you Picard…" he said, "I was worried it was Jenna. Hey, what're you reading?" he asked, putting the spoon in his mouth and letting out a small sigh of pleasure as the taste ran over his tongue.

Picard's grin grew wider,

"Just a little something I found in Lemuria. Surprisingly enough, in Conservato's private book pile…" (2)

"What's that?"

"A book called 'Karma Sutra'."

Felix squeaked, and turned a rather interesting shade of beetroot,

"You mean that…_that_…that…"

"Yes, _that_ book. The one adults use," Picard's eyes glittered. Felix removed the spoon from his mouth and jammed it in the pudding cup,

"Picard, you're really strange. Do you like looking at the pictures or something?" he asked, wrinkling his nose. (3)

Picard's eyes narrowed hungrily, and he stalked forwards until he could press his lips to Felix's ear and whisper,

"No…actually…I thought perhaps _we_ could try some of the positions in this book…"

Then he stood back and watched as Felix's face went from pink, to pinky-red, red, scarlet, and finally to a shade of puce that should only be reserved for incredibly angry radishes, before squeaking and diving out of the room leaving the barely touched pudding cup on the table.

Picard sighed, and listened carefully as Felix's booted feet ran down the corridor and out of the front door. Then, with another smirk on his face, he spun around and made his way over to the pudding cup, grabbing the spoon and scooping a large amount of the pudding into his mouth.

Chewing slowly, he glanced over at the leather bound book that was now resting innocently – or as innocently as a book on Karma Sutra can be - on the other side of the table, and silently he thanked it.

It'd really worked like a charm.

* * *

_(1) –smacks you all- I know what you were thinking, you perverts. XD_

_(2) …Urgh. I REALLY don't want to know what Conservato was doing with that book…I really, really don't…_

_(3) Oh Felix, Felix. You can be surprisingly naïve…Bwhaha. _

… …_Oh. My. God._

_Do you have **any** idea…**ANY** idea…HOW MUCH FUN I HAD WRITING THAT?_

_-cackles gleefully and does a little dance- _

_Woo hoo!_

_-Asaka-_


End file.
